


Song Stories

by Snowbabee16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbabee16/pseuds/Snowbabee16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each "chapter" is it's own short story. Some may be related to others and some may not be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Stories

_“Tag, you're it Melanie!”_

_“Hey! That's not fair! You didn't properly count to twenty.” The little girl, Melanie, crossed her arms over her chest with a pout on her small face._

_“I can't remember all those numbers.” The little boy replied before taking off running through the woods._

_“Joshua get back here!” Melanie followed after. Focusing too much on catching the blonde haired little boy she didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground causing her to trip and fall._

_“Joshua!” She cried, “Joshua help me!”_

_Muddy little shoes appeared where Melanie was looking at the ground. She looked up and there was Joshua, his hand reaching towards her. His eyes were concerned but he held a smile to avoid upsetting her further._

_“Sorry Mellie.” Melanie took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet, “Let's get you back home.”_

_Not even ten minutes later Melanie was sitting in the bathroom. Her maid tending to her sprained ankle. Joshua lingering near the door even though he was told to wait in the foyer for his father._

_A heavy hand rested on Joshua’s shoulder, “Come on son, let's go.”_

_“Can I have a minute alone with Melanie first?” He looked between his father and the maid._

_“Of course.” The hand left just like the burden Joshua was carrying up to this point._

_Once the maid passed him he walked over to Melanie helping her to her feet again and pulling her into a hug._

_“Goodbye Melanie.” He whispered gently._

_“Bye Joshua. See you tomorrow?” The hope in her voice silently broke the boys heart._

_“You bet.” Joshua let go and left the bathroom._

_Melanie watched from the window as the car drove away from the house. She could just barely see Joshua wave to her from the rear window._

_That was the last time she ever saw the boy. No one ever told her why. It wasn't their place to._

“It's hard to believe that was ten years ago.” The maids would whisper under their breath as they passed her bedroom door, “She doesn't even remember him with how much her parents spoiled her.”

“Clara.” A voice stopped them just as they passed today, “When will mama and papa be home?”

“Oh not for another couple weeks miss.” The miss that Clara referred to nodded and returned to her room.

“It's Melanie’s last week of school and her parents aren't even here to see her grow into a woman.” The older maid that walked alongside Clara commented. 

“You mean if she grows into a woman. She still acts like a child.” Clara said a bit too loudly that Melanie could hear it from her room as she got ready.

Melanie brushed her straight bangs once more before setting the brush down. She turned around on her stool to look at her packed bag. Today was the start of the four day grad camping trip. Melanie didn't want to go but her friends insisted it would ruin her image if she didn't go.

“It's just four days Melanie. You can do this.” She picked up the bag and left her room closing the door behind her. 

“I'm leaving now.” Melanie waved goodbye to a few maids that were working in the foyer. She waited outside for her car to pull up. In the back of her mind she felt like someone was watching her. 

At the school Melanie curled up in her usual corner while waiting for the bus. Accidentally she fell asleep and no one could find her so they decided she backed out and left without her. 

Not long after the bus left Melanie woke up and made her way to the parking lot. There was only one car and certainly no bus. She finally checked the time on her phone 9:42 A.M it said in its white bold font.

The black sports car with two white stripes down the middle and tinted windows came to life with a roar. It startled Melanie almost causing her to drop her phone. Slowly the car rolled forward towards her. She could see the window rolling down and decided to start walking as the car got closer. 

It pulled up next to her keeping up with her walking pace as the driver inside called out to her. 

“Let me take you for a joyride. I've got some candy for you inside.”

The voice had been distorted using a microphone. The driver knew she wouldn't get in from hearing that. That was the point. 

“No thanks.” Suddenly the car stopped and for a second Melanie thought she had won until she heard the driver get out of the car. 

Her flight instinct kicked in and she started running through the parking lot so he chased her down. A strong hand grabbed her wrist brought her arm behind her back and pushed her down. 

She tried to scream but his other hand covered her mouth and heaved her back to the car. Now Melanie sat on her knees in front of the car door. Voice still distorted he whispered to her, “Tag, you're it.”

Melanie was then knocked unconscious and laid down in the back seat of the car. 

Cold, damp and dark. The only light being that of the candles in the hallway. He carried Melanie bridal-style down the stairs and into the cell furthest from the way out. As carefully as possible he set her down against the cement wall and chained her feet down. Next was the arms. He draped her over his shoulder and slowly stood up. First with her right wrist he chained it to the wall and then did the same with her left. He pulled a black strip of cloth from his back pocket and tied it around her head right over her eyes. In that moment he thought she looked so beautiful and peaceful. 

He ran his warm hand against her cold face. She started to stir so he stepped back and grabbed the toy for the first game. 

“I see you're awake. Now don't ask any questions yet. I've got a game for us to play.” He pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple, “I'm warning you don't flinch or you might get hurt. We're going to play Russian roulette but you get to ask me one question per round. Do you understand?”

Melanie’s voice was barely audible, “Yes.”

“Good. Ask your first question.”

“Where are we?”

“An underground cell.” He pulled the trigger and first empty click rang through the room.

“How many bullets does the gun hold?”

“Eight. Which means you now have six questions left.” Another click.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“That depends.” Click.

“On what?”

“On if you behave.” Click.

“How long are you going to keep me here?”

“As long as it takes.” Click.

“Do you want money?”

“No.” Click.

“Fame?”

“No.” Click.

“Then what do you want?”

“You.” Click.

Melanie let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. 

“Why?”

“Ah ah ah. You're out of questions. Ask any more and the gun might not be unloaded next time.” He stepped back dropping the gun on the metal tray with a clang and left Melanie in there alone. 

It was quiet for a minute but then Melanie heard the sound of metal dragging across the cement wall. Her body stiffened at the sound of a door opening but nothing happened until the sound of a high pitched scream cut through the air. Once the scream stopped all she could hear was, “I'll cut you up and make you dinner. You've reached the end, you are the winner.”

The screaming continued for what seemed like forever to Melanie. It drove her mad but she didn't dare speak in fear of her own life. Suddenly it just stopped followed by the sound of a door opening again and instead of the dragging of metal across cement it was the sound of something heavy like a body being dragged across the ground.

And then silence again. Melanie waited but there was nothing so she finally spoke up, “Hello? Can anybody hear me?”

Maybe she was just going crazy. Maybe there was nobody else down here, “Am I talking to myself?”

“Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it.” Heavy footsteps matched the rhythm of those three words as he repeated them over and over again. 

He entered the cell whistling a tune like a music box. He grabbed the next toy off the tray and walked over to Melanie. 

She felt the sting of a needle in her neck as a hallucinogen was released into her bloodstream. While he waited for it to take effect he leaned in close to her face lingering next to her neck. As her breathing slowed he whispered in her ear, “I love it when I hear your breathing. I hope to God you're never leaving.”

The locks around her wrists were undone and Melanie was laid down on top of him. Still slightly conscious Melanie could feel everything happening but didn't have enough strength to stop it. The most she could do was bite his neck when her face grazed it but he didn't even slow down. In fact it felt like his pace quickened. When she let go of his neck she could taste his skin in her teeth. She weakly tried to sit up as the poisonous haze started its retreat. How long had it been? Melanie’s sense of time was completely ruined by the drug. She started to come to her senses and she tried pulling off the blindfold but he took both her hands in his own. 

“Ah ah ah. No peeking.” All Melanie could do was sit there until he finished. At least it wasn't as painful as it could have been. If he didn't use a drug she wouldn't have stopped screaming. Why wasn't she screaming though? She had every reason to. She was still being invaded even if it didn't hurt anymore. Maybe because he expected it or because he'd enjoy it. No those were just excuses. She couldn't scream because she no longer had the willpower to.

Melanie was so stuck in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him finish and roll her off of him until the shackles around her ankles tugged at her skin. She let out a small yelp from the pain. He noticed and gently rolled her onto her stomach so the chains weren't tangled. Without a word he picked her up and sat her against the wall again.

“I'll be back soon. I just have to take care of something.” With that he left Melanie alone again. 

“Hello? I heard you talking earlier. I just didn't say anything because of what happened. Are you okay?” A voice from outside Melanie’s cell spoke but Melanie couldn't form a reply, “I'm Josh. What about you?”

“M-Melanie.” 

“Melanie, that's a beautiful name.”

Just as she was about to ask him something the heavy footsteps returned and came into her cell. 

“Time for another game.” He picked up his favourite toy off the tray, “But first lets gets those arms chained up again.”

Just as smoothly as last time he got her up and into the shackles. Melanie didn't even put up a fight. She knew it was no use. 

“So this is a game of eenie meenie miny mo. Each time a line ends I'll cut off the tip of your finger and obviously I can't cut the same finger twice. Understand?” Melanie could only nod this time because fear stopped her from speaking. 

“Good. Eenie meenie miny mo.” The first finger to go was her wedding ring finger on her left hand. It hurt so much that she actually managed a scream. 

“Catch a lady by her toes.” Right hand pinkie.

“If she screams, don't let her go.” Right hand middle finger. 

“Eenie meenie miny mo.” Left hand middle finger. 

“My mother said to pick the very best girl.” Right hand index finger. 

“And you are.” Left hand index finger. 

Finally it was done. After the third one Melanie turned the screaming into small yelps or gasps but that didn't mean it hurt any less. 

“Well this has been fu-” He was cut off by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Melanie’s blindfold was ripped off and standing in front of her was a tall, well-built man with short curly platinum blonde hair. 

“Hi again it's me Josh. The guy in the cell next to you.” 

“How did you esca…” Melanie looked around the cell. Specifically focusing on the floor where there was nothing but a few sacks tied together. 

“I was really hoping you wouldn't notice that. I just thought that maybe we could have a nice normal conversation.” A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, “Ah who am I kidding. I really hoped you would notice it.”

“Why are you doing this?” Melanie cried out. 

“Hey! What did I say about the questions?” Josh quickly picked up the gun from the tray and pointed it at her. 

“I don't believe it's loaded.”

“Oh really?!” Josh pointed the gun at a sack and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through and clinked as it hit the floor, “Believe me now?”

“Is this any way to start a conversation?” Melanie’s voice was barely audible. 

“You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. Okay?” When Melanie nodded Josh smiled brightly, “So, how are your fingers feeling?”

“They feel fine…” Melanie looked at both her hands. All eight fingers and two thumbs were there, “But I thought…”

“My secret weapon. A drug that first creates a pain like something is getting cut off and then it's numbs the area for a while to make it seem like it's not there.” His smile grew, “Also there is no else down here but you and I. There never has been. I staged that whole ruckus that happened earlier. Pretty impressive, right Mellie?”

“Only my family calls me Mellie. How do you know that nickname?” Josh’s face dropped. 

“Are you saying you don't remember me?” Melanie shook her head.

“Well I guess I'll just have to remind you.” Josh crouched down placed a hand on either side of her foot and twisted it. Melanie inhaled sharply but he didn't stop. He twisted it until it snapped which made Melanie scream in pain. 

Suddenly it came back to her. The platinum blonde haired boy running through the woods behind her house. The day she sprained her ankle. The last day she saw him until now.

“Why?” Was all she could say as tears now streamed down her face. 

“Why what? Why did I never come back? Why am I doing this when I used to be such a nice boy?” Melanie nodded, “Two words. My father. He was going to lose everything to your family because of what I did unless I never saw you again. He lost everything anyways since he drank himself to death. Not to mention he wasn't a happy drunk, no he was very abusive. I guess I've almost ended up just like him though.”

“You don't have to be like him though.” Melanie pleaded, “Just let me go and-”

“Let you go?!” Joshua slammed his hand against the wall right next to Melanie's head, “So you can run to your filthy rich family and get them to put me behind bars for touching their sweet, innocent princess.”

“I loved you Joshua. I was heartbroken when you left.”

“Loved is past tense meaning you don't feel that way anymore.” Joshua picked up a knife. Turning it over in his hands.

“Maybe I could love you again if you didn't keep me chained up like this.” Melanie rattled the chains.

“How do I know you're not going to try to escape?” 

“Isn't there some way you can test me?” Melanie pleaded. 

Joshua thought for a moment before his face lit up. He placed the knife in Melanie’s right hand. Slowly he undid the shackles around her wrists and ankles allowing her to stand freely. 

Calmly he pulled her in for a hug knowing full well that she could accidentally stab him just from how much she was shaking. 

“Either kill me and run or stay with me forever.”

*Ending 1*

Melanie and Joshua stood there for minutes. Joshua was nearly convinced she wouldn't do it until the last second when he felt the blade enter his shoulder.

“I'm sorry Joshua.” Melanie let go of him and watched as he collapsed, “This game is over.”

She stepped over his body and made her way to the exit. As soon as she opened the hatch she was met with bright light. She made a break for the car which was unlocked with keys inside. Once inside the safety of the car she finally let it out. She could no longer be brave she could only cry.

5 Years Later

Melanie survived but she was never the same. The psychological trauma of not knowing whether or not he survived stayed with her for the rest of her short life. Just after her 22nd birthday, on the anniversary of the day she was kidnapped, she committed suicide so it would never happen again.

*Ending 2 & 3*

“I won't do it.” Melanie let go of the knife and it hit the ground with a clang. 

“So you're prepared to stay here forever?” Joshua pulled away from Melanie. 

Melanie nodded her head which made Joshua smile brightly. 

*Ending 2*

“What other choice do I have?” Melanie readied herself to be chained up again but instead Joshua took her hand and lead her out of the dungeon. 

“You said so yourself you have the choice to love me again.” Joshua looked over his shoulder as he brought Melanie into the old abandoned house, “I can no longer let the person I love be locked down there so live here with me.”

“Is this your family’s house?” Melanie looked around at the wallpaper peeling off the walls and cobwebs everywhere.

“It was.” Joshua walked up the stairs gesturing for Melanie to follow him, “You'll be staying in the room at the end of the hall and I'm right beside it so don't think about sneaking out at night.”

The room was the only one well kept. Purple walls, king sized bed with beautiful black and white bedding. Melanie noticed that her suitcase was sitting at the end of the bed. 

“Thank you for taking that with you.” Melanie looked back at Joshua who just nodded. 

“Couldn't leave any evidence.”

“Right.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Actually yes now that you mention it.” Joshua smiled. 

“Good. I already made food for the two of us.” Their first meal together was beautiful but simple. Pork, assorted vegetables and a baked potato, “I took cooking classes just for this.”

“At least I know I'll be well fed.” Melanie smiled. 

“You'll be well taken care of in any way you want as long as you don't try to run.” Joshua spoke sternly.

“I got it. I'm not going to try to leave.” Melanie reached across the old wooden table and grabbed Joshua’s hand, “I'm here now Joshua.”

And she kept true to her word. She even came to love him again. They got married and even had a daughter named Ashley who they homeschooled. Melanie and Joshua lived happily until the day the died. 

*Ending 3*

“Good. Now you can stay here for the rest of your life.” Joshua chained Melanie back up and left the cell. 

The days following Joshua kept her fed but the torture and torment continued. Melanie could feel herself changing. She started enjoying it after the first month even though she knew it wasn’t right and then the day came. Right after Joshua finished his assault Melanie whispered out the words. 

“I love you Joshua.”

Smack. Melanie was slapped across the face. 

“Did I say you could speak?”

Although she got punished for speaking she was glad she did. Another month later Joshua came down with the same revolver in hand. 

“I love you too Melanie.” The barrel of the gun was pressed against her temple, “Let's have some fun one last time.”

“Alright.” This time was the most violent of them all and just before Joshua finished Melanie moved the gun to point it at the center of her forehead, “Let us be together some place safer for the both of us.”

Melanie died with a smile on her face and Joshua followed not long after. Now they'll be together forever in the afterlife.


End file.
